Feelings Within
by ibelieveineo
Summary: When A certain Ex FBI Agent finds Himself Being Investigated By The Special Victims Unit, Olivia has no Choice but to Accept the Protective Detail Elliot has Placed on her. Late Nights at Olivia's Apartment take a turn to the Intimate side.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Unlocked the top lock and then the Bottom as she Turned the knob to enter her One bedroom Apartment. Elliot was right behind her in his White button up collar shirt and Black Dress pants. He

was Holding grocery bags he had Insisted in Helping her bring up, After He Practically begged to accompany her to the grocery store.

"close the door will ya?" she asked

he Nodded as he gently Closed And locked the door for Security with his right hand while he held the bags with the other. He finally let his guard down for the first time in weeks.

He hadn't quite told Olivia That Dean Porter was A suspect in one of there cases but of coarse That was the reason he was here. Olivia had caught on and she was Demanding answers

Cragen had Given him this case Personally For a reason, His Intentions were to try and keep it from Olivia for Safety Purposes.

"you look relieved.." She joked. She figured Elliot was all tensed up about dean being back in town. the last time he was here he hadn't left on a good note but Little did she know there was a Whole

case on him that had barely developed a week ago.

"Drop the Bags on the kitchen table if you don't mind"

he Smiled his very well known 'Elliot Stabler' Smile. the Kind of Smile that Can trick anybody into thinking that everything was okay. the one you cant help but smile back to. He Gently placed the

grocery's on the table as He began to roll up his sleeves and kept his eyes on her.

"so are you going to sit? or stand there all night? " she joked as she smiled back.

his eyebrows Rose up unwillingly as he smirked "all night?" He didn't notice the Big deal of his Question until he saw Olivia Slightly blush and turn away.

"El, you know what i mean..." Lately Elliot has Been letting out inappropriate jokes Like nothing. This Usually Only Happened when He was trying to avoid something or Lighten up the mood. She Knew

Exactly what he was trying to do, But she wasn't going to let it slide this time.

"just sit will ya?" he made his Way towards the same couch Liv was on and sat Closely next to her...maybe a little too close. She was Wearing a black Fit Wife beater and some gray Sweatpants.

usually something she wore for bed. her hair was tied up in a Messy bun with Loose strands of hair on the side of her face. Regardless of the no Makeup state her face was in She looked rather

Beautiful.

sitting close to him, of coarse wasnt wierd to Olivia. Elliot and her have always been good friends to the point where they werent shy about anything, told eachother Everything and spent hours after

work together. Elliot could feel the warmth of Olivia's arm rubbing against his. It felt nice.. they never usually had such close contact And he sure wasn't Bothered by it.

"Ok so explain to me whats been going on lately? i feel like your My second shadow or something... Always looking over me... Always there when i turn and yes Elliot i know we're Partners and all but

this is wierd! it's been Happening more then usual...and Im starting to think..."She shook her head as she tried making sense of it.

"That this is serious..plus this usually only happens when somebody has an Eye out for me or..."She stopped in her tracks as she realized that was exactly it! Elliot must be keeping a case from her. a

case that involves her. How didn't she realize this earlier? Her eyes opened wide in Shock

"God Elliot, tell me. If somebody out there is trying to hurt me i need to know!" she kept trying to make sense of this in her head. Who can Possibly Want to hurt her? hah good joke Who Doesn't want

to hurt her? Ever since she Entered SVU She Interogates Hundreds and Hundred of perps a year. Perps who commit the Most heinous crimes Possible. Most of them Cant take Authority and see Olivia

as a threat to there "man" hood And She knows they'd take a chance at her if they had it.

"i dont understand El, you've never kept anything from me... Were partners. Were suppose to work on cases together Not keep em from each other!"

She was on the verge of Exploding. she hated Being Babied and Elliot knew this! She refused to let this go on any longer. How could they keep a case from her? She Wiped the hair out of her face in a

harsh manner as she closed her eyes to try to keep calm.

"El Im your partner for petes sake..." She said in between her clenched teeth.

Elliot put his hands up in defeat "Liv...I get it..your My Partner, My Best friend and the Only person who's been there for me 12 years and counting" he huffed. He was referring to Kathy who last Month

Unexpectedly left him, kids and all.

"but there's somethings that are just best left unsaid..."


	2. Chapter 2

"In this case thats not whats best! If somebody is trying to harm me i need to know! i need to watch My back El..." She tried to reason with him as she searched his face for some answers.

"No, thats my job.." He tried pleading with her. Hoping she'd Just give up already. He didnt know how to approach this.

"how do you go about telling somebody Whos been Broken by Pricks who've claimed to love her and carefully Slowly Glued back together by him, that somebody wants her to go through that process all over again?..how do you go about telling her that the man she once Considered a friend and a lover is now trying to hurt her in any and every way possible? that The Dean Porter she once grew to love isnt who she thought he was? "

"El!" She interrupted his train of thoughts as she Strived for the Answer.

he turned to look at Olivia Completely Out of it. He couldnt tell her and he wouldnt. He knew the Pain She'd go through would be unbarable For both him and her. It was Better to Avoid the Question as long as Possible.

"I..cant.." there was a loss for words. he didnt know what to say anymore. She'd want the answer and she'd want it now But he wasnt going to give it to her. Not today atleast.

He wanted to spend today With the Olivia who'd Laugh Out loud without a care in the world, the one who Even on the gloomiest days Found a way to make him smile. he wanted to spend it with her Like the old times when They'd just Sit around at home Drinking and watching movies To take there minds off the Heinous cases they dealt with on a daily basis. He wanted to spend as much time with this Olivia as he could before her world came crashing down. He frowned at the thought of Olivia ever seeming so Weak...he wouldnt be able to Bare seeing her like that... He knew there would be nothing he could do about it...he'd be helpless..

Olivia realized how Much this was affecting him. She couldnt believe it. "El...Im sorry...I.." She was speechless. She'd never seen the Brave strong Detective stabler so Fragile. What was wrong With him?

"Why wont he tell me? whats so Important that he needs to hide from me?" she thought

"everything that went on in the Stabler household was shared with me... When the Divorce papers were sent i was first to know..When he was having trouble with his kids i was the first one he came to... What cant he tell me now?.. " She pondered on before she heard Elliot Get up.

Elliot Rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. "i should go " he wasnt leaving though. he'd be parked outside of her house Giving her the Protection she needed. He knew she'd apose to it so he hadnt mentioned it to her.

"no really el, You shouldnt." she retorted. She refused to send him off into the Dark night With nowehere to go, but a Hotel a street ahead.

" if you dont want to talk about it today we can talk about it tommarow.. Just get some rest okay?" She Sounded so sincere.

She knew he'd been paying Hotel Bills ever since kathy left him and he hadnt been sleeping well at night. She didnt have to ask him to know this. the Bags under his eyes confirmed that for her.

She couldnt let him go. how guilty would she feel if he'd wined up at a Hotel all over again when theres a Perfectly comfy couch Available and she hadnt offered it? Terribly guilty.

He looked up at her as he thought about the offer. "Maybe its a good idea if i take it. Il be able to keep a closer eye on her." he thought. He figured he might as well take care of her now while Olivia was offering before she finds out everything and starts refusing the Protection Elliot was going to give her regardless.

"well...if you insist" He smiled as he made his way towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

"so you going to bed?" he asked Seeing as how Olivia was Staring into Space. He could tell She was still trying hard to Figure out what everybody in the Precinct was keeping from her and as to why they felt they needed to.

"well im not very sleepy but im up for a Movie if you are?" She tried Lightening up the mood since she wanted him fresh and ready tommarow to start again.

plus she made him an offer he couldnt refuse. he knew he'd want to keep her close just to be sure she was okay So he wanted to spend as much time by her side as possible. he smiled and said "sure"

Olivia Popped in the Movie as Elliot Made himself comfy. He propped his Feet up on the coffee table Before popping off his Shoes. Normally this gesture would be very rude in a strangers home But Olivias home was His Home and Olivia made very sure he knew that.

she walked right back to the couch as she took the seat next to him. She Sighed in relief, everything was working perfectly fine. her worst fear was that she'd ask elliot what was wrong and he'd refuse to tell her and ignore her for a few days trying to avoid the conversation but she'd try him again tommarow and She knew he'd Crack Eventually.

The movie was half way through when Olivia Felt her head nod to the Side Unconciensly. She Caught herself before it hit Elliots shoulder. She resumed to watch the Movie like she was Earlier but she kept Nodding off Without realizing it. She took off the Rubber band that was Holding her hair up in a messy do and let her hair Fall Into place ontop of her shoulders. she was trying to keep herself a wake. How embarrasing would it be if she Knocked out and Elliot heard her snore or drool or whatever it is she does at night when she sleeps. She ran her hands through her hair as she gently massaged her scalp. The rubber band had been on for too long and left her sore. She sighed as she continued to watch the movie.

Elliot turned to look at her and noticed the Exhaustion in her eyes. She was Sleepy and She was Fighting it. Her eyes were slowly Closing as Elliot watched her Slowly drop her head Back and lay it on the couch. her hair made its way to her face as her head slightly turned towards elliot. Her eyes were Closed and she was breathing at ease. he smiled at the peacefull state his partner was in and turned his head back to the movie.

as he resumed watching the Movie Olivias Head Slowly Slid on the couch as it made its way towards Elliots shoulder. He Felt the slight Tap Of olivias Cheek to his Shoulder as he slowly turned around and looked down at her.

He Quitely Chuckled as he positioned Himself in a more comfortable Position for Olivia. he Slowly Wrapped his arm around her Without waking her as her head slid down to his chest.

Olivia Let out a Slight moan as she dug her face a little deeper into elliots chest. her Hand made its way around his waste as Elliot stood there motionless. They had never been this Close before.

His Heart Began to race as he Could Smell the Shampoo on Olivias hair. "Herbal Essance?" he thought. She smelled Great.

He Witnessed Olivia's upper body move up and Down everytime he Inhaled and Exhaled. She was peacefull, calm and without a worry. this was Perfect. It felt perfect.

Olivias Hand was Laying Right on Elliots Abbs as He Gently reached over to Move the hair out of her face with his finger as he Examined her. Pale Skin, Long Eyelashes and Pink lips that were Slightly perked as she slept. he couldnt help but smile at how beautiful his partner was.


End file.
